Mon meilleur ami, mon meilleur ennemi
by story-world french
Summary: Un one-shot sur un autre couple que j'apprécie : Tails x Amy
1. Chapitre 1

"Fais attention Tails ! Ne laisse pas ces boites de conserve t'impressionner !"

Lança un hérisson bleu à un jeune renard jaune à deux queues pilotant un petit avion. Derrière lui était assise une jolie hérissonne rose. Un échidné rouge était perché sur une aile et surveillait des robots se trouvant en bas. Le renard esquivait du mieux leurs tirs cherchant à les abattre.

"- Pas trop secouée Amy ?

\- C'est bon je tiens le coup ! Et toi Knuckles ?

\- Du mieux que je peux !

\- Excuse-moi mais je peux pas faire autrement avec tous ses tirs !

\- Qu'est-ce que fait Sonic ? Ce serait bien s'il nous donnait un coup de main, grogna l'échidné !

\- Je le vois juste en dessous, dit Amy !

\- Tiens, prends cet anneau et lance-lui quand on sera à côté de lui !"

La hérissonne prit l'anneau brillant que son ami lui tendait. Il descendit l'avion juste à côté de Sonic.

"Sonic attrape !"

Elle lança l'anneau au hérisson qui le rattrapa sans problèmes.

"Merci Amy ! Maintenant fini de rigoler, mes pieds me démangent ! Remontez, vous pourriez être touchés !"

Le renard obéit et remonta son avion en vitesse. Quant à Sonic, il se roula en boule et fonça droit sur les robots. Ils explosèrent quand le hérisson les toucha. Il continua son chemin vers ce qui semblait un grand bâtiment devant lequel étaient déployés des dizaines de robots lui barrant le passage. Ils tirèrent sur le hérisson mais les missiles ricochèrent en les faisant exploser. Sonic n'avait plus qu'à sauter par-dessus la grille empêchant quiconque voulant s'introduire de passer. Une alarme se déclencha quand il la franchie. L'avion de Tails survola le bâtiment. Knuckles prit Amy dans ses bras et sauta de l'avion. L'échidné atterrit sur un robot restant et rebondit pour sauter par-dessus la grille. Il reposa Amy et courut avec elle vers l'entrée. Tails posa son avion quelques mètres derrière la grille. Il rattrapa ses amis en volant à l'aide de ses queues. Plusieurs robots se dressèrent de temps à autre sur leur chemin mais ils ne se laissèrent pas faire. Knuckles se servait de ses poings et Amy d'un énorme marteau qu'elle a fait apparaître comme par magie. Tails se contentait de les éviter. A l'intérieur, Sonic traversait le bâtiment à vive allure en détruisant tout sur son passage. Dans une salle, se trouvait un homme moustachu et chauve à forte corpulence devant un ordinateur géant. Derrière lui, une émeraude géante était reliée à l'ordinateur par des câbles. Dans une cage, une petite lapine et une plus grande étaient enfermées avec une petite créature toute bleue aussi effrayée qu'elles. Elles devaient être mère et fille car si on les regardait, on pourrait apercevoir une ressemblance entre elles.

"- Laisse Cream partir Eggman et garde-moi à sa place, supplia la plus âgée ! Elle n'est encore qu'une enfant.

\- N'essaye pas de m'attendrir Vanilla ! Je te vois venir. Tu espères me duper pour qu'elle aille prévenir ce maudit hérisson.

\- Je n'ai même pas pensé à cette idée.

\- Pas la peine, rétorqua la brave petite lapine ! Sonic doit déjà être ici pour nous sauver !

\- Toujours à essayer de se mettre en travers de ma route avec ses amis."

D'un coup le courant se coupa et les voilà plongés dans le noir.

"- Encore un coup de ce maudit renard à deux queues ! Ne bougez pas je reviens.

\- Où veux-tu qu'on aille si on est enfermées, demanda Cream ?

\- C'était de l'ironie bien sûr, pour vous montrer que vous ne sortirez pas d'ici !"

Il quitta la pièce en poussant son rire diabolique, une lampe éclairant ses pas. Dans le noir, mère et fille parlèrent pour se rassurer.

"- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait maman ?

\- Je ne sais pas ma chérie. Impossible de briser ses barreaux, ils sont trop solides. J'aurais pu déverrouiller la serrure si j'avais un objet pointu ou même les scier si j'avais une lime assez grande mais on ne peut qu'attendre."

Au même instant, un bruit strident leur glaça le sang, celui de la cage qui s'ouvre. Une main toucha celle de Cream et une autre celle de Vanilla. Elles les tirèrent hors de la cage et les entraînèrent. C'était peut-être les Chaotix venus aider Sonic ou bien Sonic lui-même avec Tails. Leurs sauveurs les firent s'arrêter. Une lampe s'alluma sur une chauve-souris blanche et un hérisson noir et rouge. Cream et Vanilla les reconnurent, Rouge la Chauve-Souris et Shadow le Hérisson.

"- Rouge, Shadow, remarqua Cream surprise ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

\- On est venu vous libérer bien sûr, répondit le hérisson. Suivez-nous, on va vous aider à sortir."

Il prit Vanilla dans ses bras tandis que Rouge se saisit de Cream et s'envola. Cheese trouva refuge dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Ils foncèrent vers la sortie. Shadow éclairait leurs pas à l'aide de sa lampe.

"- C'est vous qui avez coupé le courant, demanda Cream ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir, confirma Rouge.

\- Mais comment saviez-vous que nous étions ici, demanda Vanilla ?

\- Je me baladais dans la forêt quand j'ai croisé Shadow. On a discuté comme on s'était perdu de vue, quand on a vu l'avion de Tails et Sonic. On a alors compris qu'Eggman avait encore fait des siennes. On a jugé raisonnable de les aider alors on les a suivi. On a réussi à se faufiler dans la base sans se faire remarquer jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Quand on vous a vues enfermées, on a eu l'idée de couper le courant pour distraire Eggman et vous libérer. Et comme je suis un animal nocturne c'était trop facile."

En chemin, le courant fut remis en marche. Ils doivent se dépêcher de trouver la sortie. Ils croisèrent Sonic au passage.

"- Salut Rouge, salut Shadow ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

\- On est venus vous aider, répondit la chauve-souris.

\- Dans ce cas merci du coup de main. Il ne manque plus que l'émeraude mère. Foncez vers la sortie et mettez Cream et Vanilla en lieu sûr. Moi et les autres on s'occupe de l'émeraude mère."

Ils se séparèrent chacun de leurs côtés. Amy, Tails et Knuckles croisèrent le groupe. Ils se saluèrent en vitesse et continuèrent leurs chemins. Les trois amis rejoignirent Sonic, déjà dans la salle de contrôle et s'empressant de détacher les câbles collés sur l'émeraude mère.

"Attends Sonic, intervint le renard ! Eggman a dû avoir le temps de récupérer une partie de son énergie. Je vais inverser la fonction de ces câbles et lui rendre ce qui lui a été volé."

Le renard se plaça devant l'ordinateur. Il tapa sur le clavier quand un rire machiavélique le fit sursauter avec ses amis. C'était Eggman déjà de retour. Tails continua ce qu'il faisait sans faire attention à lui. Enfin l'émeraude mère brilla aussi fort qu'avant. Knuckles enleva les derniers câbles et la récupéra.

"- Je vois que vous avez utilisé une ruse pour libérer vos amies une fois que j'avais le dos tourné, remarqua le savant de retour.

\- La coupure de courant on n'y est pour rien, corrigea le hérisson. Demande plutôt à Shadow et à Rouge, ils sont entrés les premiers.

\- Ah oui j'avais oublié que Shadow m'a laissé tomber pour le côté des plus faibles.

\- Il a juste fait son choix, protesta Amy ! Sa vie ne te regarde pas ! Il peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul !

\- Mais passons à autre chose. Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là. J'avais justement besoin de cobayes pour ma toute nouvelle invention."

Il s'approcha d'un rideau et tira sur la corde le tenant. Une espèce de bombe nucléaire apparut. Eggman sortit une télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton rouge. La bombe s'alluma. Un minuteur afficha cinq minutes. Le décompte commença.

"Comme vous venez de le voir vous avez cinq minutes pour sortir avant que ma basse explose avec vous. Mais rassurez-vous, j'en ai déjà une autre qui m'attend donc je vous souhaite bonne chance."

Poussant une nouvelle fois son rire de savant fou, il appuya sur un bouton bleu de la télécommande. Son Eggmobile sortit du sol. Il sauta dedans et appuya sur le bouton vert de la télécommande. Un mur s'ouvrit sur l'extérieur, libérant le moustachu, et se referma en quelques secondes. Les quatre amis étaient pris au piège.

"Bon il faut sortir d'ici et en vitesse, décida le hérisson ! Suivez-moi."

Tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie en courant. Heureusement ils s'en sortirent sains et saufs, sans remarquer que Tails manquait à l'appel. Une fois bien loin, ils purent respirer.

"- Hé bien on a eu chaud, souffla Knuckles !

\- Mais où est Tails, s'inquiéta Amy ? Je ne le vois plus.

\- Quoi, paniqua Sonic ? Ne me dites pas qu'il est toujours là-dedans ! Restez-là j'y vais !"

Il fonça vers la base mais trop tard, elle explosa entièrement en formant un énorme nuage de fumée noire. Le hérisson se protégea les yeux pour éviter de recevoir des débris. Plus loin, Knuckles et Amy firent de même. Il ne resta plus rien de l'ancienne base d'Eggman, ni même du renard.

"TAILS NON !"

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Sonic. Il s'effondra de douleur et trembla de tous ses membres en sanglotant. Ses amis restant s'approchèrent de lui. Amy comprit tout et porta les mains à sa bouche. Elle sanglota en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Knuckles posa une main sur son épaule en pensant la réconforter. La hérissonne trouva refuge dans ses bras et pleura encore plus fort. L'échidné l'enlaça sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes. Derrière eux, Rouge et Shadow apparurent par téléportation avec Cream et Vanilla.

"- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, s'inquiéta Rouge ?

\- C'était quoi cette explosion, demanda Shadow ?

\- Mais pourquoi vous pleurez et où est Tails, questionna Cream ?

\- Il n'était pas encore à l'intérieur de la base quand elle a explosé, interrogea Vanilla ?"

Knuckles hocha douloureusement la tête en essayant de consoler Amy tant bien que mal.

"- Non c'est faux, s'indigna Cream ! Tails n'était pas là-dedans !

\- On est désolé, on a rien pu faire pour le sauver, avoua Knuckles en baissant la tête.

\- Non il ne peut pas être, refusa Rouge ! Sonic tu sais qu'il n'est pas facile à tuer comme toi !

\- C'est ma faute. Je suis censé être le plus rapide, mais je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il était resté en arrière. Il a dû se sentir capable d'arrêter cette bombe."

Cream fondit en larmes et pleura avec sa mère et Cheese. Rouge ne put elle-même contenir les siennes et se réfugia dans les bras de Shadow. Lui-même était persuadé que Tails était encore vivant mais il fallait accepter l'inévitable.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le renard eut droit à des funérailles de la part de tous ses amis. Ce jour-là, une pluie tombait sur les parapluies. Tout le monde était habillé en noir pour porter leur deuil et avait les larmes aux yeux. Une statue à l'image de Tails était posée sur un support avec une plaque en pierre affichant son nom, sa date de naissance et de mort. Sonic lui fit ses derniers adieux.

"Miles Tails Power, tu étais le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Depuis que nous nous connaissions, nous étions liés comme les doigts de la main et comme deux frères. Mais lors de notre dernier combat contre Eggman, la vie a été cruelle avec toi et tu nous as été volé. Mais rassure-toi, je te promets que je te vengerai en continuant de combattre Eggman tant que je serais toujours en vie. Nous te vengerons toutes les fois où cela nous sera possible. Adieu mon ami."

Il versa des larmes sur le dernier vers. Il jeta une rose sur le sol devant la statue. Chacun l'imita l'un après l'autre.

Au bout d'une heure, tout le monde se dispersa et partit. Sonic resta encore longtemps avant de s'en aller. Il ne lui reste plus que Knuckles et Amy pour l'aider contre Eggman. Mais Tails restera irremplaçable.

* * *

Six années entières s'écoulèrent. Sonic et ses amis ont vécu le pire des cauchemars. Le hérisson a malgré tout réussi à supporter la mort de son meilleur ami et à prendre sa revanche sur Eggman à plusieurs reprises. Certains de ses amis ont changé comme Cream, maintenant une jolie jeune fille, et Amy, devenue une très belle jeune femme. Elle a laissé pousser ses cheveux qui lui arrivent maintenant à la taille. Ses formes se sont bien développées. Sa voix est toujours aussi claire et joyeuse et sa peau toujours aussi rosée. Elle a aussi beaucoup mûrie depuis qu'elle est devenue une adolescente. Elle a fini par arrêter de courir après Sonic, ce qui l'a rendu un peu plus mature. On avait surtout l'impression qu'elle faisait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ou qu'elle l'avait oublié. Mais plus elle embellissait, plus Sonic l'aimait jusqu'à en tomber amoureux. Les rôles se sont alors inversés. Cest maintenant Sonic qui courre après Amy et Amy qui cherche à lui échapper. Si elle a arrêté de lui courir après, c'est aussi évident que son amour pour lui a complètement disparu. Elle s'amuse désormais à l'envoyer balader par tous les moyens. Et en bonus, l'état dans lequel se met le hérisson quand il la voit est tellement ridicule qu'elle en rit à en mourir. Elle avait désormais un nouveau sujet de conversation destiné à faire rire ses amies.

* * *

Nous sommes maintenant à quelques jours de la date anniversaire de la mort de Tails. Il aurait eu 18 ans ces jours-ci. Sonic proposa à ses amis de faire une fête pour célébrer la mémoire de leur ami, une très belle idée. Ils organisèrent tout ça dans le jardin de Vanilla comme la saison était douce en ce moment. Les garçons s'occuperont de la décoration pendant que les filles aideront Vanilla à la cuisine.

* * *

Le jour J, tout le monde se mit à préparer la fête. Le jardin fut très beau avec toutes ces guirlandes et ces lanternes en papier remplies de bougies accrochées aux arbres et disposées dans tous les coins. Un buffet fut installé pour mettre les plats de Vanilla le lendemain. Le matériel nécessaire pour la musique et les lumières colorées fut apporté pour être installé à l'extérieur le jour suivant. Avant de repartir, ils passèrent du côté du mémorial de Tails. Mais là une mauvaise surprise les attendait. Ils ne trouvèrent plus de trace de la statue, comme si elle n'avait jamais été à cet endroit.

"- Encore un sale coup d'Eggman, s'énerva Sonic !

\- Quel monstre, gronda Cream !

\- Il veut vraiment nous montrer que Tails ne nous sera jamais rendu, s'indigna Amy !

\- C'est le crime le plus horrible qu'il ait jamais fait, grogna Rouge !

\- Il le détestait autant que ça, demanda Shadow déçu ?

\- Avec Eggman faut s'attendre à tout, rétorqua Knuckles !

\- Mais ce coup-là on s'y attendait pas du tout, soupira Silver !

\- Il avait rien de mieux à faire, questionna Blaze ?

\- On pourra très bien refaire une autre statue pour Tails, rassura Vanilla.

\- Heureusement que ce genre de bêtise peut être réparé, confirma Vector.

\- En même temps elle commençait à se faire malle, ajouta Charmy. Il nous a un peu aidé même si ce qu'il a fait reste dégoûtant.

\- D'un côté t'as pas tort, reconnut Espio. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de devoir la remplacer.

\- Je vous le fait pas dire."

Tous furent surpris d'entendre une voix masculine retentir à quelques mètres.

"Qui est là, demanda Sonic avec méfiance ?"

La personne sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha d'eux. Tout le monde fut ébahi. Cette personne ressemblait trait par trait à Tails mais de la même taille que Sonic. Des mèches plus longues et plus épaisses ornaient sa tête, dont une partie maintenue en queue de cheval basse. Des bracelets noirs ornaient ses poignets et ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes rouges en métal.

"- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

\- Tails, hésita le hérisson bleu ?

\- Non ça ne peut pas être lui, il est mort il y a six ans, corrigea Knuckles.

\- Si tu es vraiment Tails, comment as-tu survécu quand l'ancienne base d'Eggman a explosé, reformula Sonic ?

\- J'ai eu une jambe cassée pendant l'atterrissage de mon avion mais je ne me suis pas plaint pour ne pas alarmer Knuckles et Amy. C'est pour ça que j'ai été retardé et que vous m'avez perdu de vue en vous échappant. J'ai heureusement réussi à tracer une sortie dans un mur et à m'en sortir vivant. Mais quand la bombe a explosé, j'ai été projeté en l'air et j'ai fait une chute de plusieurs mètres. Ma tête a heurté quelque chose de dur et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais chez un couple de ratons laveurs qui m'a trouvé en se promenant et soigné. Je suis resté chez eux quelques mois le temps de retrouver mes forces et d'être guéri.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu nous montrer que tu étais vivant, reprocha Knuckles ?

\- Tu te rends compte de la peur qu'on a eu et qu'on a pleuré pour toi, grogna Rouge ?

\- Je sais, j'ai été égoïste de me cacher pendant six ans mais c'était aussi une ruse pour qu'Eggman me croit mort. J'ai pu m'introduire dans sa nouvelle base pour découvrir ses nouveaux plans diaboliques et vous aider discrètement à les faire échouer. Le plus fort c'est que quand je me faisais remarquer, il me prenait pour un fantôme vengeur venu le hanter. Et à chaque fois que je faisais tout rater, il était persuadé d'être victime d'une malédiction.

\- C'est pour ça que c'est devenu plus facile de les faire échouer après ta mort, remarqua Shadow.

\- Tu lui as tellement fait peur qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, pouffa Silver.

\- Et ça sera encore plus facile quand il te verra de nouveau avec nous, rit Blaze.

\- Il ne faudra pas lui dire la vérité sinon il sera encore plus enragé que jamais, conseilla Charmy.

\- Sa vengeance sera terrible, précisa Espio. Il pourrait très bien fabriquer une redoutable machine à tuer pour nous faire la peau.

\- Mais tu n'as quand même pas fait que ça de ton temps, demanda Vector ?

\- Pas du tout. Je me suis entraîné à améliorer ma façon de bricoler et à devenir plus fort. Je me suis rendu compte que si j'ai manqué d'y laisser ma vie, c'est que j'étais encore trop jeune physiquement. Alors avec beaucoup d'entraînement, je suis devenu plus fort qu'avant.

\- C'est vrai que tu es encore plus musclé qu'avant mon petit renard, dit Rouge en s'approchant de lui avec sensualité. Et on dirait que tu t'es aussi entraîné à devenir plus beau.

\- Ça va je te dérange , questionna Knuckles ?

\- Oh mais quel caractère ! Il faut toujours que tu sois de mauvaise foi toi !

\- Mais au faite, je ne vois pas Amy parmi vous.

\- Si je suis là. Excuse-moi j'étais derrière.

\- Oh heu..."

Le renard eut beaucoup de mal à reconnaître Amy tant elle avait embelli.

"- Heu...c'est vraiment toi Amy ?

\- T'en connais beaucoup des hérissonnes roses aux yeux verts ?

\- Non c'est juste que je m'attendais pas à te voir encore plus jolie qu'avant !

\- Oh je vois que tu as appris à faire des compliments aux filles."

Elle poussa un petit gloussement en lui souriant.

"- Ça me manquait de voir ton joli visage joyeux et souriant.

\- Oui enfin doucement quand même sur les compliments, coupa Sonic ! Mais c'est super que tu sois de retour parmi nous mon pote, la fête sera encore plus gaie avec toi ! Et si on l'avançait d'un jour ? On a qu'à terminer les installations de dernière minute et aller se préparer ensuite.

\- Très bonne idée, accepta Vanilla !"

Tous coururent chez Vanilla. Les derniers préparatifs ne prirent pas beaucoup de temps. Ensuite chacun se sépara pour se préparer. De retour chez lui, Tails fut bien heureux de retrouver sa maison et son atelier. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sonic avait mal pris les compliments qu'il a fait à Amy. Serait-il jaloux ? Impossible, il n'a jamais été amoureux d'elle. La preuve, il n'a jamais arrêté de s'enfuir devant elle. Mais il se peut aussi qu'au fil du temps il l'ait aimée. Pour l'instant il a enfin retrouvé ses amis et va pouvoir de nouveau s'amuser avec eux ce soir même.

Il rejoignit tout le monde chez Vanilla. Son regard fut tout de suite attiré par Amy discutant avec les filles dans de jolies robes de soirée courtes. Amy était la plus jolie avec sa robe bustier blanche décorée de motifs de fleurs roses foncés et des ballerines blanches. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était son ami de toujours.

"- Hé mon pote ! Alors prêt à t'éclater comme avant ?

\- J'attends que ça !

\- Je vois que tu admires les filles pour réfléchir à laquelle tu vas inviter pendant les slows. Mais il faudra que tu sois rapide parce que des beautés comme elles, ça part vite. Allez viens par ici."

Il l'emmena du côté des garçons qui discutaient. La soirée se passa joyeusement, tout le monde s'amusait. Tails faisait de son mieux pour admirer Amy sans que personne ne le remarque. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il adorait la regarder.

Dans la soirée, Sonic semblait tenter une approche car il dansa à côté d'elle. Le sourire d'Amy fut remplacé par une expression de dégoût. Elle se dirigea vers le buffet mine de rien pour se servir un verre. Le hérisson n'en avait malheureusement pas fini avec elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'appuya sur la table comme pour la séduire. Amy posa son verre et voulut retourner sur la piste de danse, quand la main de Sonic saisit la sienne.

"- Pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça ?

\- Ça suffit Sonic ! Pour la énième fois je te répète que c'était une erreur ! J'étais trop jeune et trop innocente pour voir la vérité en face ! Tu m'as bien fais rire avec toutes tes tentatives mais cette fois je commence à en avoir assez !

\- Encore à faire ta timide. Tu ne vois pas que je suis fou de toi et que je te veux ?

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu insistes plus que toutes les autres fois ! Tu t'es presque mis en colère contre Tails après qu'il m'ait fait des compliments parce que tu crois qu'il est amoureux de moi ! Comment oses-tu être jaloux de ton meilleur ami ? Il a disparu depuis six ans, il revient pour nous montrer qu'il ne lui arrivera plus jamais rien et toi tu éprouves de la jalousie alors que tu l'aimais comme ton frère ! Franchement tu me dégoûtes ! Tu aurais mérité que je ne vienne même pas à cette fête mais je me suis sentie obligée de le faire pour Tails ! T'en rates pas une pour me faire des avances effrontées !

\- Des avances effrontées ? Dis plutôt que tu es amoureuse de lui parce qu'il est devenu beau !

\- Et tu insinues qu'il était laid avant ! Donc tu dis du mal de lui en plus ! Visiblement ce n'est plus vraiment ton meilleur ami ! S'il le savait, il aurait préféré mourir dans l'explosion plutôt qu'entendre de telles méchancetés à son sujet !

\- Si on allait chez moi en douce pour s'amuser un peu chérie ?

\- Ne change pas de conversation et n'essaye pas de m'amadouer avec des avances sexuelles ! J'ai horreur de ça ! Puisque tu ne veux pas me laisser tranquille, je préfère aller dans mon coin tout le reste de la fête plutôt que de supporter tes avances ridicules !"

Elle s'éloigna et traversa la piste de danse en évitant de bousculer les autres, laissant Sonic planté devant le buffet comme un idiot. N'importe quel garçon amoureux d'une jolie fille la rattraperait pour la prendre fougueusement au milieu des autres personnes. Il ne réagit même pas et resta là à la regarder. La hérissonne s'adossa contre un arbre. Une main recouvrit ses yeux. Elle semblait pleurer, son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Tails fut le seul à remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'approcha et s'adossa à quelques centimètres d'elle. Sonic le regarda avec un regard rempli de haine et de jalousie. Amy ne fit pas attention à lui et sursauta en entendant sa voix près d'elle.

"- Ça va pas Amy ?

\- Oh c'est toi Tails ! Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Excuse-moi. J'ai vu que ça n'allait pas avec Sonic alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. Tu pleures ?

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'embête pas à me consoler. Juste des problèmes banals de filles.

\- Non ne dis pas ça ! On est amis et tu as le droit de tout me dire si ça ne va pas."

Il passa un doigt sous ses yeux et ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Amy rougit, elle n'a jamais eu l'habitude de le voir la consoler.

"- Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ? Ces six ans loin de nous t'ont beaucoup changé.

\- Maintenant dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Sonic ?

\- (Ne lui dis surtout pas ce que Sonic t'a dit sur lui, ça pourrait le blesser.) En fait un an après ta disparition, il a commencé à développer des sentiments pour moi.

\- C'est génial pour toi qui l'aimais tant autrefois !

\- Mais j'avais abandonné mon petit manège ridicule de gamine depuis que je suis devenue adolescente. Le problème c'est que plus j'embellissais avec le temps, plus il était amoureux de moi. Depuis il ne cesse de me harceler pour que je sois sa petite amie.

\- Dans ce cas dis-lui que ton jeu du chat et de la souris est terminé depuis longtemps.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à lui répéter depuis 5 ans mais il ne veut rien entendre. Pour supporter ça, la façon dont il s'y prend m'a beaucoup fait rire mais maintenant ça commence à m'ennuyer. Je ne lui demande pas grand chose, abandonner la partie et me laisser vivre en paix. Faut dire que je l'ai bien cherché ce qui m'arrive. Je sais ce qu'il ressentait tout ce temps où je ne le lâchais pas d'une semelle.

\- Tu n'as pas mérité tout ça. Tu as vécu un amour d'enfance qui a fini par s'effacer, c'est tout. Et là je vois que vous êtes disputés.

\- En effet, il a continué son sketch habituel et moi de le repousser. Mais là, il a insisté en disant qu'il me voulait et qu'il continuait de croire que je faisais ma timide. Bref ça ne va plus, je sens que je vais devenir folle.

\- Si jamais tu as encore des problèmes de ce genre et que tu ne sais pas à qui te confier, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux. On dirait que tu as l'air soulagée de m'avoir tout raconté.

\- C'est vrai. Même si je sais que ça recommencera demain, j'ai l'impression de me sentir mieux grâce à toi. Merci Tails, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Heu...c'est rien, c'est juste parce que je n'aime pas voir mes amis avec un poids sur le cœur."

Une musique calme se mit en route sur la piste de danse, une musique de slow. Plusieurs couples dansaient déjà.

"- Tu veux danser, demanda le renard ?

\- Avec plaisir."

Ils retournèrent sur la piste et se mirent l'un en face de l'autre. Les mains de Tails se posèrent sur la taille de la hérissonne et celles d'Amy sur la nuque du renard. Ils se laissèrent guider par la musique. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Amy ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien avec son ami. Elle adorait même regarder ses beaux yeux bleus. Le renard n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire tellement qu'elle se sentait nerveuse.

"- Tails, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te trouve plus beau qu'avant.

\- Merci du compliment. Toi aussi tu es plus belle qu'avant.

\- Et tu as tellement grandi que tu fais la même taille que Sonic. Je me sens toute petite face à un beau jeune homme comme toi. Excuse-moi, je recommence avec mon comportement de petite fille de 8 ans.

\- Non justement, j'aime t'entendre dire ce que tu penses de moi. C'est pour ça que je te considère comme une vraie amie. Tu ne dis pas les choses pour faire plaisir, tu n'hésites pas à dire la vérité, à exprimer ce que tu penses et ça c'est qui plaît à tout le monde chez toi.

\- Et tu t'es aussi entraîné à toucher le cœur des filles. Bref je cause, je cause et je t'ennuie en te déballant toute ma vie.

\- Tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout. Au contraire j'aime entendre ta voix.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir pour me faire plaisir. Si tu me dis sincèrement ce que tu penses, je le comprendrai et je m'améliorerai.

\- Non surtout reste comme tu es."

La soirée se termina un quart d'heure plus tard. Chacun rentra chez soi. Tails raccompagna Amy pour lui éviter de devoir supporter les avances de Sonic. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la hérissonne.

"- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée Tails.

\- De rien. Et n'oublie pas, si Sonic tu fais des misères et que tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là.

\- Merci beaucoup Tails. Je suis heureuse de voir que je ne rêve pas."

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de son ami et lui fit un bisou sur l'autre. Le renard rougit à son geste.

"Bonne nuit, j'espère te revoir bientôt."

Elle rentra et referma la porte en lui souriant. Tails resta sur le pas de la porte ébahie. Il effleura sa joue d'une main en rougissant plus fort. C'est la première fois qu'Amy l'embrassait sur la joue. Il rentra chez lui plus heureux que jamais. Cette nuit-là, il repensa longtemps à ce baiser. C'est ainsi que la hérissonne venait de lui voler son cœur. Le renard espérait la revoir très bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Attention ! : un peu de lemon doux et peu explicite au milieu de ce chapitre. Vous êtes prévenus.**_

Son vœu se réalisa. Une fois par semaine, Amy vint lui rendre visite pour se confier à lui mais aussi pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ils prenaient très vite les méthodes de Sonic pour la séduire à la rigolade, tant elles étaient ridicules et inutiles. Décidément le hérisson ne comprendra jamais qu'Amy n'est plus du tout amoureuse de lui. Mais Tails avait envie d'être plus que l'ami de la hérissonne. Il faut pour l'instant lui laisser le temps pour ne pas faire comme son meilleur ami. Enfin bon meilleur ami, on ne peut plus vraiment l'appeler comme ça. Maintenant que Tails est amoureux d'Amy, son meilleur ami est aussi son meilleur ennemi. Il ne doit pas désespérer, un jour ça changera. Sonic comprendra qu'il ne peut pas imposer son amour à Amy et qu'elle a le droit de choisir qui elle aimera. Ils seront de nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde.

* * *

Un jour, Amy reçut un mot de la part de Tails. La hérissonne le lut assez surprise. Il était écrit :

_Bonjour Amy_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que Sonic _

_ne te fais pas trop de misères en ce moment._

_Bref je voulais te demander si tu voulais _

_te promener avec moi ce soir dans la forêt._

_Donne-moi ta réponse. Si tu as déjà quelque _

_chose de prévu, je ne t'en veux pas. _

_On pourra faire ça une autre fois. _

_Tails_

Immédiatement, Amy prit son téléphone et chercha le numéro de Tails. Elle porta le téléphone à son oreille. La sonnerie retentit deux fois et Tails décrocha.

"- Allo ?

\- Bonjour Tails.

\- Bonjour Amy. Alors tu as reçu mon mot ?

\- Oui et je suis d'accord pour ce soir.

\- Très bien. Tu voudrais que je passe te prendre vers quelle heure ?

\- Je ne sais pas. 22 h ça te va ? C'est l'heure idéale pour une promenade en forêt.

\- Ça marche. Dans ce cas à ce soir.

\- Oui à ce soir."

La journée s'écoula très vite. Amy ne tarda pas à se préparer pour sa sortie. Elle choisit une robe bustier bleue claire avec un bord doré sur le bas et l'essaya devant son miroir. Elle lui allait très bien. Elle mit des gants bleus clairs longs avec un bord doré et des ballerines dorées aux pieds. Elle arrangea ses cheveux en boucles. Elle se maquilla très légèrement pour mettre son regard en valeur. Elle lit ensuite quelques magazines dans le salon en attendant que Tails arrive.

On frappa à la porte dix minutes plus tard. La hérissonne se leva et ouvrit au renard. Il était toujours plus souriant que d'habitude.

"- Bonsoir Tails.

\- Bonsoir Amy. Tu es sublime ce soir.

\- Oh merci ! Toujours aussi flatteur.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors suis-moi.

\- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?

\- Dans la forêt ça te dit ?

\- Très bien."

Ils marchèrent vers le bois en suivant le chemin calmement.

"- J'imagine que tes rendez-vous avec Sonic étaient mouvementés.

\- Tu n'imagines pas. A chaque fois il me prenait dans ses bras et fonçait devant lui avant même que je puisse protester. Heureusement pour lui, l'air frais du vent dans mes cheveux me faisait changer d'avis. Mais je m'en rends compte que je préfère un rendez-vous calme comme celui-là."

Ils continuèrent de discuter de temps en temps tout en marchant. Plus ils avançaient, plus les arbres étaient rares sur leur chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin couvert de fleurs à ciel ouvert où l'on pouvait voir les étoiles. Les deux amis s'assirent sur l'herbe fraîche pour admirer le ciel. Tails ne cessa de contempler la belle hérissonne. Il regarda toutes les fleurs autour de lui en cherchant une belle à offrir à Amy. Il vit une rose d'un rouge éclatant quelques mètres plus loin. Il se leva, la cueillit et se rassit à côté d'elle. Il tendit la rose à la hérissonne qui fut très surprise de son geste. Elle prit la fleur et respira son parfum envoûtant. Elle mit la rose dans ses cheveux et fit à Tails un baiser sur la joue. Le renard sentit le rouge lui monter au visage.

"- Merci Tails, tu es vraiment très gentil.

\- Oh ce n'est rien ! C'était juste pour te faire plaisir comme je sais que tu adores les roses."

Ils restèrent longtemps encore à regarder les étoiles. Tails sentit qu'il devait dire à Amy ses vrais sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle. Il lui prit la main, ce qui fit sortir la hérissonne de ses pensées. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

"- Amy je...

\- Oui ?

\- Il commence à être un peu tard, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas d'accord.

\- C'est juste au cas où Sonic aurait la bonne idée d'être dans le coin.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il me laisse tranquille, c'est gentil de ta part.

\- Si tu es fatiguée je peux te porter.

\- Merci mais je suis peut-être un peu lourde pour toi non ?

\- Peu importe, si tu es fatiguée je ne vais pas te laisser marcher."

Il prit Amy dans ses bras et s'envola à l'aide de ses queues. Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin de la maison d'Amy, le renard prit une autre direction.

"- Heu...Tails c'est par-là que j'habite. Où tu m'emmènes ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Chez toi ?

\- Oui j'ai envie de passer la nuit avec toi Amy.

\- Heu...qu'entends-tu par passer une nuit avec moi ?

\- Tu verras bien."

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Tails où le renard emmena Amy dans sa chambre. Il la posa assise sur le lit.

"Alors heu...qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Le renard ne répondit rien. Il tira les rideaux de la chambre et verrouilla la porte. Amy commença vraiment à paniquer. Elle est enfermée dans la même pièce que Tails, ce qui veut dire ? Il n'a quand même pas des idées bizarres en tête ? Elle se fait sûrement des fausses idées, Tails n'a jamais été comme ça. Et puis c'est son ami, elle doit donc lui faire confiance.

Le renard s'adossa contre la porte avec un sourire de séducteur. Le cœur de la hérissonne s'emballa au point de battre à tout rompre. Tails lui fit signe du doigt d'approcher. Elle lui obéit et s'arrêta quelques centimètres face à lui. Le renard la serra contre lui en la caressant de part et d'autre. Cette fois Amy était très mal à l'aise.

"- Tails s'il te plaît laisse-moi partir !

\- Non j'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi."

Les lèvres du mal attaquèrent le cou de son amie de baisers. Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos de la hérissonne. Sa robe tomba, ses sous-vêtements après. Amy était complètement nue devant lui. Elle essayait de le repousser mais il la tenait avec une grande force. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'approcha du lit. Amy s'accrocha à lui pour ne pas se faire allonger. Inutile, Tails l'étendit sur le matelas et grimpa sur elle. Elle cacha sa poitrine avec ses mains en rougissant de honte. Le renard lui fit son sourire le plus doux. Son corps vint se coller contre celui de son ami. La hérissonne gémit en sentant ses lèvres parcourir son cou et descendre sur sa poitrine.

"Tails arrête s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux pas faire ça !"

Mais son ami était tellement pris dans son désir qu'il ne l'écouta pas. Amy employa alors ses forces, il bascula du lit. La tête du renard heurta le sol en tombant. Il se releva en se frottant derrière le crâne. Il vit Amy assise dans un coin du lit, couvrant son corps nu avec un oreiller. Seul son visage larmoyant et rougissant dépassait. Tails s'assit à côté d'elle. Ses bras allaient l'enlacer quand la hérissonne le repoussa. Elle refusait de lever les yeux vers lui.

"- Ne me touche pas !

\- Amy ça va pas ?"

Pas de réponse, aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche.

"- Dis quelque chose. Ça va ?

\- Dis-moi la vérité. Pourquoi veux-tu coucher avec moi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime Amy."

La pauvre Amy cacha son visage contre l'oreiller et fondit en larmes en entendant la réponse. Tails posa une main sur son épaule pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle se calma quelques secondes et leva les yeux vers lui.

"- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité tout à l'heure ? Je savais bien que tu ne voulais pas me demander de me ramener chez moi !

\- Je sais Amy, j'aurais dû mais le courage m'a manqué.

\- Et si tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu as voulu me violer ?

\- Te violer ? Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ça !

\- Ah oui ! Et vouloir coucher avec moi sans me demander mon avis t'appelle ça comment ?"

Elle versa un nouveau torrent de larmes en cachant son visage dans l'oreiller. Tails massa son dos pour l'aider à se calmer. Amy se leva, toujours avec l'oreiller devant son corps, et ramassa ses vêtements. Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et déverrouilla la porte. Tails comprit qu'elle était en train de s'enfuir. Il se jeta à terre en enlaçant sa taille. Sa tête se colla contre elle.

"- Amy pourquoi tu pars ? Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je pensais pas te faire de mal ! C'est juste que tu es tellement belle que j'ai craqué !

\- Laisse-moi partir Tails s'il te plaît !

\- Amy je suis vraiment amoureux de toi ! S'il te plaît je veux pas que tu partes mon amour !"

Mais Amy ne voulait vraiment pas rester. Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, elle n'arrive plus à lui faire confiance. Elle prit Tails par les poignets. La douleur l'obligea à lâcha son amie. La hérissonne dévala l'escalier. Tails se releva et descendit derrière elle pour la rattraper. Elle réussit à arriver sans obstacles jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Malheureusement un orage grondait dehors, accompagné de trombes d'eau. Peu importe, Amy voulait s'en aller.

"- Amy tu ne peux pas partir avec ce temps. Je te demande juste de me croire. Je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

\- Je suis désolée Tails. Avec ce que je vis chaque jour avec Sonic, je ne me sens pas encore prête et je crois que je le serrai jamais.

\- Ne dis pas ça. S'il te faut plus de temps on fera comme d'habitude, tu viendras me voir et moi je ne tenterai rien.

\- Pour l'instant je ne peux plus te faire confiance. J'ai peur que tu refasses comme ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta chambre. Au revoir Tails.

\- Amy, sache que même si tu ne veux pas de moi je continuerai de t'aimer. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer comme Sonic. Mon amour pour toi ne s'éteindra jamais."

La hérissonne prit une profonde inspiration. Ses pieds l'emportèrent sous la pluie. Tails sortit mais ne réussit à la suivre que quelques mètres. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

"AMY ! AMY JE T'AIME !"

Il resta immobile sous la pluie, triste et trempé. De son côté, Amy arriva chez elle, trempée et essoufflée. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle en reprenant sa respiration. Elle se laissa glisser assise au sol. Ses deux mains serrées l'une contre l'autre reposaient contre son cœur. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.


	4. Chapitre 4

Le printemps fit disparaître l'hiver et son manteau blanc. Tails et Amy vivaient toujours chacun de leurs côtés en songeant à ce qui s'était passé chez le renard. Comme celui-ci l'avait promis, il n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Amy mais n'osait pas aller la voir. La hérissonne souffrait de cette déclaration. Elle était complètement perdue et ne savait pas quoi faire. En s'enfuyant de chez Tails, elle a dû lui briser le cœur. Comment se faire pardonner à présent ? Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas accepter de l'aimer ? Ils sont amis depuis longtemps, ils peuvent très bien aller plus loin dans leur relation et devenir un couple sans mettre le renard en danger. Avec Sonic qui semblait jaloux durant la fête de son retour et n'ayant toujours pas abandonné ses méthodes de séduction, ça pourrait virer au drame. Elle devra éviter le hérisson et se faire discrète le plus possible. Il ne restera plus qu'à choisir le bon moment pour présenter ses excuses à Tails.

* * *

Par un bel après-midi, elle se décida à mettre les pieds dehors pour aller voir Tails. Elle s'habilla d'une robe avec le haut en élastique rose, deux bretelles sous forme de rubans attachées en nœud et la jupe bleue avec un bord rose en élastique. Pour les chaussures et la coiffure, elle mit des souliers noirs vernis avec des petites chaussettes blanches et un serre-tête bleu. Elle était vraiment ravissante quand elle se regarda dans la glace. On aurait dit une petite fille très mignonne. Mais elle n'a toujours pas réussi le plus dur. Arriver jusque chez Tails sans tomber sur Sonic, ni même se faire voir. Elle sortit en prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Sonic peut être n'importe où et qui sait, il peut très bien préparer un autre mauvais coup pour la harceler. Après s'être assurée que personne n'était dans le coin, elle se mit en route. Même si bizarrement elle ne croisa pas le hérisson bleu, elle se faufilait entre les maisons et les arbres pour être visible le moins possible. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de manquer de tomber plusieurs fois sur Cream, Rouge et pas de chance Sonic. Heureusement elle se trouvait toujours à l'instant même derrière quelque chose d'assez grand pour la dissimuler. Elle reprenait ensuite sa route avec une grosse frayeur et son cœur qui s'emballait malgré ses tentatives pour se calmer.

Enfin elle arriva devant la maison du renard. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne l'avait suivi ou n'était en train de l'espionner. Elle resta quelques secondes hésitante devant la porte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et toqua. Des pas s'approchèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur Tails. Sa surprise fut totale en voyant Amy sur le pas de la porte.

"- Amy ?

\- Bonjour Tails.

\- Je suis si content de te voir mon amour !"

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de la hérissonne et la serrèrent contre lui. Amy enroula les siens sur la nuque du renard. Il fut très surpris de voir qu'elle l'imitait au lieu de le repousser.

"- Heu...Amy tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Hé bien on dirait que tu as changé. D'abord tu viens me voir et ensuite tu me laisses t'enlacer malgré ce que je t'ai fait.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Tails mais pas à l'extérieur. Sonic peut être n'importe où et s'il nous voit, il pourrait être jaloux et te faire du mal.

\- Dans ce cas entre."

Il la laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière elle. Il lui prit la main et la mena dans le salon où il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui.

"- Alors de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

\- De nous. Si je suis là c'est parce que je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est ma faute. J'en rêvais tellement depuis longtemps que j'ai imaginé cette ruse pour t'attirer chez moi et te garder avec moi. C'était complètement sordide de ma part je me rends compte maintenant. Je me suis même pas demandé si tu éprouvais les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Si tu n'arrives pas à me pardonner, je comprends très bien.

\- Justement je te pardonne. Si je me suis enfuie cette nuit-là c'était pour te protéger de moi.

\- De toi ?

\- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué mais quand tu es revenu et que tu m'as fait des compliments...

\- Sonic avait l'air jaloux. Oui je l'ai remarqué dans sa voix.

\- Mais quand il m'a harcelée comme à son habitude pendant la fête, il semblait avoir deviné que tu étais amoureux de moi. De plus j'ai senti qu'il disait du mal de toi, preuve que tu as perdu ton meilleur ami.

\- Je l'ai compris aussi.

\- Oh mon dieu tout est de ma faute ! Je voulais faire de nouveau parti de tes amis mais j'ai fait pire que mieux !"

Elle détourna la tête en croisant les mains sur ses genoux. Ses yeux fixèrent le sol. La main de Tails lui prit la sienne, ce qui lui fit lever son regard. Le renard affichait un sourire qu'Amy n'avait jamais vu chez lui.

"Amy, je t'avais dit que mon amour pour toi ne s'éteindrait jamais et j'ai tenu ma promesse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Si nous expliquons à Sonic qu'il ne peut pas t'imposer son amour, il acceptera sûrement de nous laisser nous aimer et nous redeviendrons les deux frères inséparables que nous étions autrefois."

Les yeux de la hérissonne s'emplirent de larmes et son plus beau sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle sauta au cou de Tails, pleurant de joie.

"- Oh Tails, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je te considérais toujours comme un ami mais cette fois j'en suis sûre, je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite rose."

Ils échangèrent un baiser toujours en se câlinant.

* * *

Les jours continuèrent de s'écouler. Amy et Tails ne vivaient pas encore ensemble mais se voyaient tous les jours. Ils n'avaient pas encore révélé leur relation amoureuse à leurs amis, ni même à Sonic. L'avenir pourrait les aider à tout lui dire pour qu'il accepte d'être de nouveau le meilleur ami du renard.

* * *

Un matin, Tails se rendit habituellement chez Amy. Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte, une voix masculine l'interpella.

"- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Ne serrait-ce pas Tails ?"

Le renard se retourna et reconnut Sonic. Son visage affichait un sourire narquois qui avait l'air à la fois ironique et furieux.

"- Sonic qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- La même chose que toi probablement. Je suis venu voir Amy pour lui dire que je l'aime et qu'elle ne pourra pas trouver mieux avec moi.

\- Tu es toujours prêt à l'obtenir par n'importe quel moyen alors qu'elle ne t'aime plus depuis longtemps.

\- Je vois qu'elle t'a raconté des mensonges.

\- C'est la vérité qu'elle m'a raconté. Et d'ailleurs si elle est toujours amoureuse de toi, comment expliques-tu qu'elle te repousse ?

\- Parce qu'elle est timide et n'imagine pas sa chance.

\- Elle avait raison, vos rôles se sont inversés. C'est toi le harceleur et c'est elle la victime. Tu te souviens ? Elle te courrait après parce qu'elle t'aimait et toi tu t'enfuyais parce que tu ne l'aimais pas.

\- C'est vrai mais je l'aime et elle m'appartient.

\- Tu n'as rien compris à l'amour mon pauvre vieux. Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes une fille qu'elle t'aime automatiquement. Elle aussi croyait que l'amour était comme ça mais elle a fini par le comprendre en murissant et avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Ah oui, tu es trop aveugle pour comprendre que maintenant nous sommes ensemble.

\- Menteur !

\- Alors comment expliques-tu que je sois ici ?

\- J'en sais rien mais tu vas vite déguerpir avant que j'emploie la force.

\- Non je ne la laisserai pas à ta merci ! Elle a fait son choix entre nous deux alors respecte-le !

\- Son choix ? Je m'en moque de son choix. Elle sera à moi qu'elle le veuille ou non.

\- Elle est déjà à moi. Si tu savais ce qui s'est passé un soir, provoqua le renard d'un ton sarcastique. Quand elle est sortie avec moi et que j'ai voulu la dépuceler. Mais rassure-toi, elle s'est enfuie et j'ai compris mon erreur. Elle s'est sentie coupable alors elle est revenue vers moi pour m'expliquer qu'elle avait peur pour moi et qu'elle m'aimait. Et quand elle m'a embrassé, elle m'a dit mille mots d'amour que n'importe quel autre garçon aurait aimé entendre pour finir dans mon lit."

Cette fois c'était trop. La colère du hérisson éclata. Un violent coup de poing fit chuter le renard au sol. Trois gouttes de sang sortirent de ses narines. Il porta la main au nez et vit qu'il saignait. Une fumée mauve enveloppa Sonic, lui donnant sa forme Dark. Il était terrifiant avec sa couleur sombre, ses yeux blancs et son sourire grimaçant. Il se précipita sur Tails qui commença à se faire battre à mort. Malgré sa force, le renard se débattit comme une bête enragée. Il ripostait à l'aide de ses poings et ses pieds. A l'étage de la maison, Amy entendit la bagarre. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle fut prise de panique en voyant Dark Sonic se battre avec son meilleur ami. Elle descendit en hâte les arrêter avant que ça ne se termine mal. Quand elle sortit, le sombre hérisson était en train d'étrangler Tails, luttant désespérément contre la suffocation.

"STOP !"

Son cri sortit tout de suite le hérisson de sa colère. Le regard effrayé de la hérissonne lui rendit sa forme normal.

"Lâche-le Sonic ! Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de blessés et encore moins des morts !"

Le hérisson obéit en laissant Tails respirer. Il put ainsi reprendre son souffle mais se sentait trop faible pour prendre Amy dans ses bras. La hérissonne repoussa Sonic et s'accroupit à côté du renard.

"- Tails tu vas bien ?

\- Un peu amoché mais ça va.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu saignes du nez et tu as des marques de strangulation. Tu as besoin d'être soigné. N'as-tu pas honte Sonic ? Vouloir tuer ton meilleur ami, ton petit frère, ton bras droit ! Je me demande vraiment ce qui m'a poussé à t'aimer !

\- C'est ma faute, je l'ai provoqué. On s'est disputé parce qu'il a sorti son discours habituel comme quoi il est fou de toi et te croit timide.

\- Bon dans ce cas je crois qu'il faut mettre les choses au clair. Rentrons je vais vous soigner."

Sonic tendit la main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever. Tails l'accepta et se fit tirer par le haut. Ils suivirent la hérissonne à l'intérieur et s'assirent sur le canapé sans se dire un seul mot. Amy apporta une boite à pharmacie et nettoya leurs blessures. Une fois soignés, elle s'assit entre eux, réfléchissant quelques secondes.

"- Bon écoute Sonic. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être aimé par la personne qu'on aime. J'en ai fait l'expérience avec toi. Et je sais aussi ce que c'est d'être harcelé tout le temps par une personne qui nous aime et qui croit que nous l'aimons. La preuve, tu me l'as fait payer pendant 5 ans.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas fait payer, je voulais que tu comprennes que je suis fou de toi et que je suis la chance de ta vie.

\- Ne commence pas avec tes arguments. Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai tiré un trait sur l'un de mes rêves de petite fille de 8 ans. Donc mon amour pour toi appartient maintenant au passé. Je sais que c'est juste moi que tu veux mais tu peux très bien comprendre comme moi, même si ça a pris du temps, que l'amour ne peut pas être imposé. Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes une personne que cette personne t'aime en retour. Et le plus important, cette personne ne t'appartient pas. Elle a le droit de te dire oui ou non et d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie est Tails. J'avais un choix à faire et je l'ai fait, tu ne peux rien y faire. Alors comprends-le, c'est Tails que j'aime et je ne veux pas que votre amitié soit brisée parce que vous m'aimez tous les deux, s'il te plaît.

\- Je comprends maintenant que tu m'as tout expliqué.

\- Il y a encore tant de choses que tu ignores de la vie. Tu passes plus de temps à courir qu'à réfléchir et à comprendre le monde qui t'entoure mais c'est normal. Notre passion ne peut pas nous être enlevée car c'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux.

\- Tails, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir attaqué.

\- Ta jalousie a juste pris le dessus. C'est ce qui arrive quand on voit la personne que l'on aime avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- On se fait un câlin collectif, le câlin de l'amitié ?"

Tous les trois s'enlacèrent en souriant. L'amitié est une chose qui ne s'arrête jamais. Même si elle peut être souvent brisée à cause d'une simple histoire, il en restera toujours une trace. Soudain le ciel semblait noircir. Les trois amis intrigués sortirent pour voir ce que c'était. Un énorme vaisseau cachant le soleil flottait dans le ciel, celui d'Eggman. L'aventure peut continuer.

"Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu lui, remarqua Sonic !"

La voix du savant leur parvint aux oreilles par l'intermédiaire d'un micro.

"- Sonic ! Je sais ce qui est réellement arrivé à Tails ! En fouillant dans les décombres de mon ancienne base, j'ai trouvé des caméras de surveillance encore intactes ! En analysant les images qu'elles contenaient, j'ai tout de suite compris que pendant tout ce temps où je le croyais mort, ton ami à deux queues s'amusait à saboter mes projets ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Vous ne m'empêcherez jamais de bâtir mon empire bande d'animaux de ferme !

\- C'est bien nous que tu viens de traiter d'animaux de ferme tête d'œuf, lança la hérissonne d'un ton menaçant ? Alors voilà un cadeau de ma part !"

Sur ces mots, elle sortit son marteau et tournoya sur elle-même pour le lancer le plus haut possible. Elle l'envoya s'encastrer dans le vaisseau et endommager l'arrière. Le savant fut pris d'une colère noire.

"- ENCORE CETTE PESTE ROSE ! MAIS CALMEZ-LA AVANT QUE JE LUI FASSE AVALER SON MAUDIT MARTEAU !

\- Dans ce cas la peste rose comme tu le dis va venir te dire deux mots le crâne d'œuf aux poils dans le nez, avertit Amy !

\- Hé c'est mon expression, protesta Sonic ! T'as pas le droit de me copier !

\- C'est pas de ma faute si ça lui va si bien !

\- Allez c'est parti pour un nouveau combat contre ce fou de la robotique, annonça Tails ! En avant les amis !

\- Il manque juste du monde et on serra au complet, dit Sonic."

Et tous les trois coururent gaiement derrière la machine volante.


End file.
